Our Secrets
by domojanee
Summary: Everyone has secrets. No matter what side of the war you are on. Everyone has secrets. But it's the dangerous secrets that are worth fighting for. But they are also the ones that could destroy you if the wrong people find out. Hermione Granger probably has the most dangerous secret of all, for it bares the dark mark.
1. The Capture of Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger was sitting in the bathtub, staring at the same spot on the wall and not noticing the water had turned cold. She didn't register the bustle of the people outside her room. The voices that filled the hallways and dusty rooms. Number 12 was filled the brim with Order members, and yet, she felt so alone. Not because Harry and Ron were off doing god knows what and left her behind. No, no that wasn't it. Or that she didn't have anyone to talk to, for there were many people she could sit and hold a conversation with for hours. No. It was the unsettling event that had happened a few hours before and the choice she has to make in the absent of Harry.

**-Flashback-**

_Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, watching Tonks change her hair color back and forth while Molly was making breakfast. The two girls were giggling at the quick change from neon green to bubblegum pink when the door to the kitchen slammed open and in walked Moody, Kingsley and Lupin. They moved into the room and sat down before anyone spoke._

_"Breakfast is almost ready. I am sure you guys are starving." said Molly as she fried some bacon._

_"Sounds good." Moody grunted._

_"How did it go?" asked Ginny before getting up and pulling down three extra plates and placing them in front of each of the battered looking men._

_"Better than we hoped" Lupin said as cherry as possible. He nodded a thanks to Ginny before wrapping his arm around Tonks shoulders._

_"Caught 3 of 'em. Already put them downstairs in the cellar til we figure out what to do" Moody said._

_Molly came to the table with plates of food hovering behind her. Each plate hovered over the table before gently setting down on the table with a soft plop._

_"Three?!" She said before sitting down next to Ginny._

_"All younger ones. Seems like they aren't as skilled at staying quiet" Lupin said as he reached for some eggs._

_Hermione, who has been dead quiet this whole time, was staring at her plate. Her fingers tracing back and forth on the rim. She was brought back to the conversation when Kingsley addressed her._

_"Ms. Granger, we will need you to go and talk to them before you retire later tonight."_

_She looked shocked at this. "But...why me?!"_

_Molly gave each of the men a displeased look, she had voiced her dislike before for making Harry or Hermione interrogate anyone they bring through the door. While she had every right to not let Ron or Ginny do it, she wasn't Harry or Hermione's parent. But before she could even voice her thoughts this time, Lupin jumped in, knowing what she would say._

_"Molly, with Harry gone, he left Hermione in charge of Number 12. She needs to take up his role in his absents. You know that."_

_Molly said nothing, while pilling eggs onto hers and Ginny's plate._

_"Who are they?" Hermione asked, hiding her hands under the table so they wouldn't see them shake. She had a feeling she knew who it was, and was praying it wasn't._

_"Zabini, Goyle and the Malfoy boy." Kingley said._

_Hermione was quiet for a moment. "Draco?"_

_Ginny gave her a questioning look, she had never heard Hermione call Malfoy by his first name before._

_Lupin nodded. "I know it will be hard, facing him after all you two went through at Hogwarts. But he might know something."_

_She nodded before scooting away from the table. "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to shower then see to our guests."_

_Everyone nodded as she left the room._

**-End of Flashback-**

Malfoy was here, at Number 12. She hadn't seen him in almost 9 months. Not since the night she wiped her parents memories. She had seen him, briefly, lurking in the shadows. Or at least she thought it was him. She wasn't sure how she was gonna face him. Any of them for that matter. She rested her head on the side of the bathtub, hoping the cool tile would help rid the on coming headache. She stayed like that till there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Hermione. You've been in there for hours..." She was surprised that Ginny's soft voice carried through the door. And before she could answer, the door opened slowly. Ginny walked in and sat on the toilet seat next to the bathtub.

"I know you are scared to face them." She said looking at the wild hair that was Hermione Granger. "But you will be fine. They can't hurt you."

Hermione let out a sigh. "I am not worried about them hurting me. It's just..."

"Malfoy? Hermione, you haven't seen him in almost a year!"

"9 months..."

"What?"

"I saw him. 9 months ago. Or at least I thought I saw him."

"But 9 months...that was when your parents...why was he even there..."

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't look up at Ginny, she didn't make any movements. She knew why he was there. And why she was so sure she saw him. She knew he was checking up on her. Wanted to make sure she was fine after wiping her parents memory of her. She knew he wanted to come out of the shadows and hold her while she cried. But she knew he couldn't and wouldn't. So he stayed hidden, in the shadows, watching quietly as her world shattered before her.

"Hermione?"

Ginny's voice brought her back to the present.

"Why was Malfoy at your house that day?"

Hermione made the first movement in almost an hour, as she pulled herself from the bathtub and reached for the robe that was hanging from the back of the door. She didn't say anything to Ginny. Not telling her the reason he was there.

"I better go and talk to them."

"Herm-"

"Ginny. Leave it. I only thought I saw him. It was most likely my mind playing tricks on me. Besides we all know that Malfoy has better things to do then go to Muggle London." With that she left the bathroom, Ginny still sitting on the toilet seat knowing that Hermione wasn't telling her something.

Hermione walked down the stairs in just jeans and a t-shirt, with her wet hair in a ponytail. She reached the main hallway when she ran into Lupin.

"Going to see the guests?" He asked

"mmhmm" she said not really looking at him.

He studied her for a moment "Well, why don't we bring one up at a time? So you don't feel overwhelmed? Shall we start with Malfoy? I'll bring him into the library."

She nodded and headed towards the library. She turned around before opening the door "Thanks...Lupin." She opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sit and standing was too awkward. So she paced. She didn't know where to put her hands. To the side seemed wrong. Crossed seems defensive. So she played with them, lacing and unlacing her fingers. She nearly jumped when the door opened. Lupin walked in with Draco Malfoy, hands magically tied together in front of him. His soft blonde hair hung around his face and down his neck. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his dark mark staring at her. He had no signs of being beaten or roughed up, too much. His eyes stayed on the floor not looking at her.<p>

"I can stay if you'd like. Make sure he doesn't do anything."

Hermione shook her head "No. That is alright. I can handle a tied up Malfoy. Thanks Lupin."

"I will be right outside if you need me, Hermione." Lupin said as he left Draco standing in the middle of the room. She nodded as he left, shutting the door behind him.

They said nothing to each other. She looked him over. He looked just as she remembered. After what seemed like forever, he looked up. He grey eyes soften at the sight of her. He could see that was she was holding back tears and fighting a smile on her face.

"Hi" she finally breathed out.

"Hi" he said so softly that anyone would miss it. But not Hermione. Using a nonverbal spell, she undid his ties and his hands fell down in front of him. He rubbed his hands over his wrists, not because they hurt but just to give him something to do.

Without another moment, she rushed across the room and buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly wrapped his around her, holding her tight.

"Hey. It is alright. I am alright." He said softly into her ear, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle with her tears. Finally she broke down, sobbing into his chest. Draco rubbed his hands up and down her back, placing a kiss into her hair. He said nothing while she cried. He knew better. He knew she just needed to get the overwhelming feeling out of her. So he held her, not saying a word.

Finally, she pulled away slightly to look up at him. She moved one of her arms from his waist and up to his face. She traced it as if she was trying to remember every detail of it. She smiled softly at him as he wiped away the few tears that were running down her face. After a few moments, her hand came in contact with his chest as she gave him a slap.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Draco said, not angrily but surprised.

"For getting captured! Do you have any idea how much of a risk this is? What if Harry had been here and not me? What if someone else caught you..." Before she could finish her rant, Draco kissed her. Her brain shut off as she kissed him back. There was no neediness in this kiss, just soft and gentle. She had missed his kisses. He always knew what kinda kiss to give her to make her feel completely at ease.

"Hermione. It is fine. There is nothing to worry about us being captured. I may have been careless on purpose."

"Draco. This is no time to be careless. If anyone found out." He hushed her with another kiss.

"My love. Doesn't a husband deserve to see his wife?"

She gave him a small smile before running her fingers up his face. They had been so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them heard the door open. Neither one of them noticed the two figures standing there.

"Wait. What?!"

The two of them moved away from each other and turned to see Ginny and Lupin standing in the doorway, looking stunned and shocked.

* * *

><p>No one spoke. Not a single word had been passed for what seemed like forever. Draco had been put back into his cuffs by Lupin and was sitting in a chair. Hermione sat across from him, her eyes focused on his knee. Ginny sat on the sofa, staring into the fire and Lupin refused to sit, at all. Finally it was Lupin who broke the silence.<p>

"Herm-"

"Lupin, before you say anything, will you please just sit down?" Hermione didn't look at him, her eyes still on Draco's knee.

Lupin didn't say anything and sat down next to Ginny, who finally broke her gaze at the fire and looked at Hermione.

"I am not sure even where to begin with questions." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Might as well ask the first question that comes to mind, instead of just sitting in total silence." It was Draco who spoke, Ginny and Lupin gave him a glare and he looked back to the floor.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Don't play that game with me, Hermione Granger!" Ginny stood up, fuming.

Hermione finally took her eyes off of Draco's knee and looked at Ginny. "It is a fair question, Ginny. How long have we been together? Or. How long have we been married?"

"Both" Lupin said quietly.

"Together since almost the start of 6th year. Married since..." Draco trailed off when Ginny gave him a look. Clearly they wanted Hermione to speak and not him. Which in his mind was fair. How can they take his word, the youngest person to ever take the Dark Mark. The person who called Hermione a Mudblood and teased her for 5 years. He understood why they didn't want him to speak. But he also knew that Hermione wasn't gonna be able to tell this story on her own. Some parts were hard enough living through, harder to relive for both of them.

"The night Dumbledore died." Hermione jumped in, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. They gave each other a sad smile.

Silence filled the room. No one had talked about Dumbledore's death. It had been almost a year since he had died on the top of the tower and Harry never talked about it.

"But, he tried to-"

"Kill him? Yes I know." Hermione said. She leaned back into the chair was she sitting in, not looking at Ginny. She was looking anywhere but at Ginny and Lupin.

"Hermione! HE TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE AND YOU MARRIED HIM THE NIGHT IT HAPPENED?!" Ginny was pissed. Her face was almost the same colour has her hair. Draco and Hermione both flinched at the tone and level of her voice.

"In all fairness, we got married before Dumbledore died."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy! When I want your opinion, I will ask for it!"

Draco shut his mouth. Knowing it was best not to poke the dragon anymore than it needs to. He knew when to shut up.

"Ginny. Please, calm down. Dumbledore knew. He knew."

Ginny stopped for a moment at the sound of Hermione's quiet voice. She stared at Hermione, who stared at the wall.

"What do you mean-"

"It was Dumbledore that married you, correct?" Lupin finally spoke, his glaze shifted from Hermione to Draco. They nodded. "Which means, you are bound together. Anyone could have married you. But only a great wizard like Dumbledore could do something like that."

"Yes" Draco's voice was so quiet, everyone in the room almost missed it.

Ginny fell down onto the sofa. Not saying a word. Silence seemed to be the theme for the night. Which was odd, Hermione thought that when people found out they would be screaming. The night was still young.

"You must have gone through great lengths to keep the tattoos hidden." Ginny gave Lupin an odd look.

"Tattoos?"

"When two wizards are bound to each other, each of them gets a tattoo. It is very old magic. That's how I knew the reason behind why they went to Dumbledore, he was one of the few people who could preform the spell. The practice isn't used much anymore, for there is no reversing the bound, expect for death." Lupin said quietly. Silence, again, settled between the four wizards.

"Perhaps, you two should start at the beginning." Lupin said, rubbing his tired eyes.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, a small smile their faces.

"It all began the end of 5th year. When we got back from the Ministry." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of Draco.

"I had locked myself in a broom closet on the third floor during the end of year feast. And Hermione, being the noisy person she is, found me."

Ginny and Lupin settled into the sofa, knowing it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Sooo this is happening, lol. We will see how it goes! ;) **

**I know it isn't super original, but it was kinda stuck in my head...sooo here we go!**

**Thanks!**

**xxDomo**

**Chapter Two Preview:**

"At least I am not the one sitting on the floor in a dusty broom closet, Malfoy."

"Yes. Well the dust bunnies make good company." He smirked at the frustrated look that was creeping up her face. He knew he was getting under her skin and it was kind of making him feel better.


	2. The Dust Bunnies

Draco Malfoy was use to being the king of the hill. He walked the halls of Hogwarts with confidence. He always made sure to make his presence known. However, in recent months, he wanted nothing more then to disappear into the ground. He knew that his name only carried so much weight now. Now that his father had been dragged to Azkaban. After the stunt at the Ministry, it was clear to the wizarding world where the Malfoy's loyalties stand. Not that they didn't all suspect it already.

This was why, he was currently hiding out in a broom closet on the third floor. He wasn't actually sure how long he had been sitting on the floor of said broom closet. But he knew that the end of the year feast was going on and he wanted nothing to do with Harry sodding Potter and his band of Gryffindor misfits. Or all the looks he had been getting the past week now that everyone knew his family was very much on the side of Voldemort. _What a fucking mess. _He thought as he banged his head against the wall.

The door opened, much to his surprise. He looked up, squinting due to the time spent in the dark closest. "Sod off, Granger." Of course she was the one who would be standing there. Because the world just loves fucking him over at the moment.

"Malfoy?" Hermione Granger stood there with her hands on her hip and a confused look on her face. He had to admit that she had grown out of her very very awkward stage of buck teeth and overly bushy hair. She was still as annoying as ever, don't get him wrong. But at least she was nice to look at while he was bugging the shit out of her. He did enjoy the spark she got in her eyes when they were arguing over who right in potions class. Which of course, she was. Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

He snored and rolled his eyes. "The one and only, Granger."

"What are you doing on the floor in a broom closest?" She said, not amused with his attitude.

He gave out a sigh. "Oh you know. Took a wrong turn." He started to pick at the nails on his right hand. He refused to make eye contact with Hermione bookworm Granger. He just wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. The last thing he needed with her unwanted noisiness that she was so well known for.

"In life? Or..."

"God Granger. For the brightest witch of our age. You ask rather dumb questions." Hermione gave a sigh, he could tell she was trying to keep herself calm. _Oh goody, Granger! _He knew he shouldn't get her all railed up because it would most likely end with both of them in the Headmasters office. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity that had landed in his lap.

"At least I am not the one sitting on the floor in a dusty broom closet, Malfoy."

"Yes. Well the dust bunnies make good company." He smirked at the frustrated look that was creeping up her face. He knew he was getting under her skin and it was kinda making him feel better. She didn't say anything for a few moments. He could tell that she was having a debate with herself. He could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"God Granger. Do you ever turn that brain of yours off?" He threw at her, hopping for a quick witted response. He was disappointed when she was quiet for a moment. He could feel her eyes studying him and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you at the feast Malfoy?" She said, rather quietly.

"Why aren't you?" He watched a blush rush up her face. He scoffed. "Fuck Granger. It is the last night of school and you are on your way to the fucking library?"

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "I don't know why I even bothered opening this damn door!"

"Oh Granger. Dirty mouth!" He knew it was coming. He knew she was moments from exploding at him and he was so ready for it.

However, much to his disappoint, yet again. Hermione slammed the door to the closet shut. Draco was surprised that she didn't put up more of a fight. He was clearly getting under her skin. He was frustrated that she didn't fight him more. At this moment, he could use some much needed Granger auguring. But no. Instead she decided to be an adult and walk away. Well. He wasn't going to have any of that! He got up quickly and pulled the door open.

"Oi! Granger! I am not done with you!" He could see that she was half way down the hallway already. She stopped at the sound of her name and turned back around.

"What could you possibly what to talk about with me, Malfoy?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He gave her a half smile, half smirk. "Aw, come on Granger. It is the first time we have gone any amount of time without throwing punches at each other. I thought we were growing as people!"

She scoffed. "You mean it is the first time we've gone without you calling me a Mudblood."

Silence filled the hallway. You could hear the wind whistling threw the windows. She could see the flash of guilt in his eyes. She wasn't sure why he was feeling guilty. And to be honest, she hadn't heard him call her one all year. His small cough pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You should get going. Wouldn't want anyone to miss you."

He turned on his heel and headed back down the hall towards the closet. She watched him pull open the door and disappear inside before slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione stood there for a full minute, stunned at Draco Malfoy's behavior. Why hadn't he fought her more? Why hadn't he called her names and mocked her? She finally walked back towards the closet and pulled open the door again to find him sitting in the same spot on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Would it make you feel better to call me one?" She tucked a piece of her wild hair behind her ears, chewing slightly on her lips.

He looked up at her. "Normally, I would say yes. But no. It really wouldn't."

She nodded before moving into the small closet, shutting the door behind her and sat down next to him. She wiggled slightly to get comfortable. She ignored his rather confused look. What on earth was she doing? She had no idea what had caused her to climb into a dusty broom closet with Draco Malfoy. But here she was.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

She sighed before leaning against the wall of the closet.

"Sometimes, you need better company than dust bunnies."

They sat there in totally silence. Hermione studied the wall opposite her while Draco studied her. Why was she sitting in a broom closet with the boy who had spent the last 5 years making her life horrible. He will never understand Gryffindors.

"I am sorry." Her voice broke the silence.

"For what exactly?" Yup. He will never understand Gryffindors.

She sighed. "Your father. I mean, he had every right to go to Azkaban. But it mustn't be easy on you or your mother."

He stared at her. _What_._The__.Fuck?_ "Granger. If this is your way of cheering me up. You are doing a shitty job of it."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well Malfoy. I really don't know what to say! It's not like we can't go any amount of time without wanting to kill each other. She went to get up but he stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Oi! Don't get your knickers in a twist! You followed me into this closet, not the other way around!"

"Yes and I don't know why I thought this was a good idea!" Another silence fell between them. Hermione went back to studying the wall and Draco went back to studying her. He still doesn't understand why she is here or why she saying sorry.

"Tell me a funny story. Granger." He looked away from her and started at the wall.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him. Did Draco Malfoy just ask her to tell him a story?

"A funny story. If you are gonna try and cheer me up, which I am assuming that is why you are here. Then tell me a funny story." He didn't look back at her. But he knew she had a shocked look on her face.

"Um. Well. I might have allowed centaurs to kidnap Umbridge." She said very quietly and looked away from him. She had no idea why she thought this of all stories was funny. Well it was. But she wasn't sure if he would find it funny. Ugh great.

"What? Did you just say you allowed centaurs to kidnap Umbridge?" He held a small smile on his face but confusion in his eyes.

"Yes."

"You, Hermione Goody-two-shoes Granger, allowed a professor to get kidnapped by magical creatures?" He was now laughing.

"Yes! What is so funny?!" She was getting annoyed with him. Why was he laughing?! Yes it was funny but he was making it sound like she wasn't capable of breaking rules! She had broken loads of rules and most of them, he was the one ratting her out on.

He was now rolling with laughter. "I would hate to see what you would do to Trelawney!"

She looked shocked. "First off, Trelawney is well a respected...divination whatever. Umbridge was nothing more than a bitch."

Draco was trying hard to get his laughter under control. But the more Hermione explained what happened, the harder he laughed.

"I would have never pegged you to have Slytherin traits!" He wiped the tears from his eyes.

She gasped. "I do not!"

"Oh come on! If that isn't the most cunning thing I have ever heard!" He gave her a sideways glance. He knew she trying very hard to keep a smile off of her face.

"I am going to regret telling you this story, aren't I?"

Draco nodded, while still laughing. "You were right, Granger. Dust bunnies make horrible company!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded while hiding a small smile. At least she had made him smile. She watched him as he rubbed his hands on his pants and trying to get his laughter under control still. She knew come tomorrow they would be back at each others throats. But for tonight, they could pretend to be civil to each other. Tonight, Hogwarts would be oblivious to the two teenagers, hiding out in a broom closet and for once, enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Sooooo. Yeah. Draco is a little...off. But! What can you do? lol**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed this! You all make my heart swell ;)**

***03/06/15 - About 300 words added, woot!  
><strong>

**Till Next Time!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three Preview:<strong>

"Watch it, Granger!" He sneered at her, pushing pass on his way back to his compartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes before gathering up the books that had fallen to the floor. _One step forward, a million steps back. Dust bunnies are looking good right about now._


	3. Stella

Hermione Granger was looking forward to some much needed down time after the crazy school year. It seemed like every year was crazy and draining. But this year between Umbridge, seeing Voldemort in person and the death of Sirius, this year was draining beyond comparison. She was ready to be back in Muggle London for a few months. Not having to worry about the impending doom that was looming over the Wizarding World.

She sighed and rested her head against the window of the carriage. There was distant chatter from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, but she wasn't fully paying attention to anything they were saying. Her mind kept drifting to the conversation she had had with Malfoy last night. They had sat in the closet for over an hour talking and sharing funny stories. She had never before seen an actual smile on his face, but last night he laughed and smiled so much she had almost forgotten who he was. But she knew better than to hope that this was some turning point. One night does not make them friends. One night doesn't change anything.

"What book did you manage to get Pince to lend you over the summer, Hermione?" Ginny's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. _Damnnit!_ By the time she had finished with Malfoy last night, the library had closed.

"I didn't get one." She said, in a small voice, hopping no one would question it. But everyone in the carriage stopped talking to look her.

"What? You were gone for over an hour last night? How did you not find a book?" Harry said, looking shocked.

"I didn't. Ok?" She snapped

"Whoa, 'Mione. Calm down." Ron said, reaching over to grab a chocolate frog from the pile that they had brought for the group. Hermione rolled her eyes at his eating habits.

She sighed. "I am sorry. This year has been..."

"Rough." Neville said quietly. Everyone was quiet. It had been a very rough year.

"Well. If it makes anyone feel any better. I don't think Umbridge is coming back next year!" Harry snickered out. Everyone in the carriage laughed, hard. Hermione gave a small smile to group and looked back out the window of carriage.

* * *

><p>By the time Hermione had figured out what books she wanted to take with her onto the train, Ron and Harry had disappeared to find a compartment. She handed her trunk off to the man and rushed onto the train. She dogged people left and right, looking into each compartment, trying to find her friends. After looking into what felt like the 20th compartment, she turned her body and ran right into some hard and very much solid. The collision caused all her books to fall out of her hands.<p>

"I am so..." But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Watch it, Granger!" He sneered at her, pushing pass on his way back to his compartment. She didn't notice him stopping at the door to the compartment and looked back at her for a brief moment. He watched her reach down and gather up her fallen books. And for a moment, he felt bad. She had been there for him last night when after the past 5 years, he had given her every reason not to. He heard his name from the compartment and without a second glance, he entered the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes before gathering up the books that fell to the floor. _One step forward, a million steps back. Dust bunnies are looking good right about now._

She turned her head to see him giving her sideways glance before moving into the compartment. She pulled herself up and moved down the train. Finally finding Ron, Harry and Ginny. She pulled open the door and rushed inside. Falling into the seat next to Ginny.

"I never know why you bring books with you on the train. You never read them." Ron said, stuffing his face with another chocolate frog. She shook her head.

"Because, Ronald. I might get bored of your nasty habit of talking with your mouth open!" She snapped. A little harder than she had meant. But after dealing with Malfoy in the hall, she was in no mood for Ron. Ginny laughed and Harry hide a smile. Ron, however, rolled his eyes at her and continued to stuff his face.

"What crawled up your arse?" He asked with a very full mouth.

"Nothing...I just ran into Malfoy in the hallway." She answered, not looking at the group but out the window that showed the hall. A few people where still looking for spots to sit.

"Ugh. I am sorry." Harry said.

Hermione nodded before starting out the window and watched Hogwarts fade away. Malfoy was becoming a very confusing human being. At least before she knew he hated her and would never talk to her. But after last night, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p>Hermione dropped into her bed 6 hours later. After picking her from Kings Cross, her parents took her out to dinner to celebrate her homecoming. Hermione could never bring herself to tell her parents what bad things were going on in the Wizarding World. She knew they would panic and force her not to return. So she kept it to the good things.<p>

She stared at her ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened over the past year. Her mind kept wondering back to yesterday night. _Get a grip Granger! It was an one time thing. This doesn't make you guys friends. _She rubbed her hands over her face.

There was a noise at her window. She slowly got up and heading towards it to see a large black owl standing on the window ledge, looking at her. She had never seen the owl before. Maybe the Weasley got a new one?

She opened the window for the bird, who flew in and dropped a letter onto her bed, then flew back to the window to sit on the ledge. Hermione looked at the bird then back to the letter. She slowly picked it up to see it was addressed to...no one? Huh. She slowly opened the letter:

_Gran-__Herm__ Granger,_

_How-_

_I know you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. And honestly, I don't know myself. In fact I have been sitting here for over an hour trying figure out why I am feeling the need to contact to you. __I mean I don't even know where you live, __mud-__ muggle London, right?_

_Okay, to be honest, I am sitting in the broom closet on the second floor, it is right next to our library __(keep your knickers on)__ and the damn dust bunnies are staring at me. It seems like the broom closets are my new favorite place to hang out. Don't tell anyone. Would hate to find my closet on the third floor occupied when we get back to school._

_Fuck this is going no where. I am sure I won't even send this._

_Mal__-Dra __Malfoy_

_P.S. Be nice to my bird, she is very special to me. And for some reason really likes apples. Don't laugh. I know you are laughing. Stop it._

_P.S.S. Her name is Stella._

Hermione laughed. She was shocked to see that he had written her. More surprised he actually sent it. She could tell he had a battle with himself over sending it. It was covered in ink smudges, not to mention all the crossing out that he had done. Like his hand was ahead of his thoughts.

She looked over to the owl sitting on her window ledge. Stella was a beautiful bird. Hermione could tell she was a black barn owl, which she found odd that Draco Malfoy would have something as common as a barn owl. But it was hard to argue when Stella looked at you with her golden eyes contracting against her black feathers.

She stood up slowly so not to spook the bird and went down stairs to the kitchen. When she returned to her room, Stella hadn't moved. Hermione slowly cut up the apple she grabbed and placed some pieces in front of the bird, who starting eating right away. She sat back down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment out.

_Dear Mal-Dra-Malfoy,_

_I was shocked to see that you have a barn owl. But once I looked her over, I can see why you picked her. She is beautiful. Don't worry, she is coming back to you with a belly fully of apples. Which yes, I am laughing at!_

_I promise to keep your closet a secret! But I am wondering why you are hanging out in one instead of just sitting in your library. I mean sure the books are lonely!_

_If it makes you feel any better, I am just as lost as you are as to why you are writing to me and why I am writing back. But here we are._

_I hope the dust bunnies are being nice._

_~ Gran-Herm-Granger_

She finished the letter and quickly passed it off to the bird before she lost her nerve. Stella hooted at her and took off into the night. She looked around the dark room before standing back up and moved around, starting to get ready for bed. She left for the bathroom to clean her face and brush her teeth. She walked back into the room to see Stella sitting back on her window ledge. The letter she was carrying, sitting on her bed. Hermione shook her head and picked the letter back up.

_Granger,_

_You are so funny. Ha. Ha. Ha. Thank you for feeding Stella. She is a great bird, even if she is a barn owl! _

_Why am I not surprised that you would get all hot over my library. I am sure they are lonely, you are welcome to come over and keep them company. Eh...that might not be a good idea. _

_Good to hear we are both just as confused. To be honest, last night...was nice. It was nice. To laugh, to not worry about anything to do with the outside world. So...thanks Granger._

_-Malfoy_

She stared at the letter for a while. Not sure how to respond. Had Malfoy, Draco Pureblood Malfoy, just said thank you to her? She wasn't quite sure how to process any of it. So, she quickly wrote a response, handed it to Stella, who hooted and took off again.

She pulled the covers down in her bed and crawled in, thinking about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. _Well. This will an interesting summer.  
><em>She thought, before turning off the lights.

* * *

><p>Stella flew through the open window to Draco's room. She dropped the letter on the bed and flew to her perch, nestling her head into her wings. Draco reached for it and opened, slightly scared of what Granger had to say.<p>

_Draco,_

_You are welcome._

_-Hermione_

He smiled. He knew it was a dangerous path, to befriend Granger. But for some reason, he was okay with keeping this secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**And so it starts! Mwhaha. ;)**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!  
><strong>

***03/06/15 - 300 words added. Woot!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four Preview:<br>**

"Malfoy?!" She rushed to open her window to the boy who was sitting on his broomstick, outside her window...in Muggle London.

"So...This is Muggle London, eh?"


	4. Persephone and Hades

Hermione was sitting on her bed a week later, reading _Hogwarts a History..._again. She always found out something new that she didn't know before. It had been 7 days since she had sent her last letter to Malfoy. And she was trying to figure out why she was disappointed that she hadn't heard back from him. It wasn't like they were friends. So she shouldn't be surprised that he didn't rush to write her back. She was so engrossed in the book that she almost didn't hear the faint tapping on her window. She slowly looked up.

"Malfoy?!" She rushed to open her window to the boy who was sitting on a broomstick, hovering outside...in Muggle London.

"So. This is Muggle London, eh?" He gave her a small smile. She was so shocked to see him that she almost forgot that this was Muggle London and he was on a broomstick!

"Get in here! Before someone sees you!" She pulled the window open all the way. He flew in and landed softly on her floor and dismounted. She pulled the window closed again and turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in her bedroom. In her bedroom that was in Muggle London. Had she mentioned that?

"Malfoy, how the hell did you get here?!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, Granger." He smiled, his fingers tighten around his broomstick.

"Do not give me that look! Do you realize how dangerous it is to just fly around Muggle London on a broomstick, in broad daylight?!" She gave out an annoyed sigh.

"Aw, Granger. I didn't know you cared!" She shot him a nasty look. "Fine. I was bored at home and asked Stella to take me somewhere. This is where she lead me to."

"You are telling me, that you followed a bird all the way here?" She gave him a look that told him she wasn't fully convinced that he actually followed a bird all the way here.

"Yup." He sat the broom down on her bed before looking around the room, which was filled to the brim with books. _Not surprised._

"Alright." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You want to see Muggle London. I will show you Muggle London." She started to grab her shoes.

"Whoa. Whoa. Granger, that is not why I came here!" He started to panic. He had never been in Muggle London before. Well expect to go to Kings Cross for school.

"Why did you come here then?" She said while lacing her shoes.

"Um." _Fuck! Fuck!_

"Right. Lets go. Leave the broom." With that, she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the London Underground. Hermione had an amused look on her face while Draco had one of complete horror.<p>

"No."

"Yes."

"Granger, there is not enough Hippogriffs in the world to get me to go down there."

She snorted. "Malfoy, you are going down there or I will inform the Ministry that you have been flying around Muggle London on a broomstick."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He had never seen her play so dirty before. "I knew you had some Slytherin in you, Granger."

"Perhaps you are rubbing off on me." She shrugged.

He smiled. "Alright. But if I die, I am coming back for you."

Hermione nodded while rolling her eyes. She took him by the arm and lead him down the steps.

The moment Draco took the last step into the Underground, he had a disgusted look on his face. The place was...not filthy, but not super clean either. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and how people were crammed together. He looked at Hermione, who looked like she was at total ease. _Well of course. She grew up in Muggle London. _They stood at the platform, waiting for what Draco could only assume was for the train to arrive.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of the train. Hermione took his arm again and lead him inside. She squeezed them through the people to the very back of the train. She let go of his hand and lifted her arm to grab one of the rings hanging from the ceiling. Draco looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You might wanna hold on, Malfoy." Before he could say anything, he was flung froward and crashed into Hermione, who grabbed onto him to hold him steady. "When I said, hold onto something, I didn't really mean me!" She said, trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Shut it Granger." He muttered before grabbing onto the ring next to hers. He tried to hide his smile while he listened to her laugh.

* * *

><p>"What in the fuck is that?!"<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It is called The Eye. You get into the little compartments and it takes you the top of the circle."

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?!" He cried out. "Granger, this can not be safe! Look at it! They are swaying! We are going to die!" People around them were giving them odd looks.

"Malfoy, get into the compartment." She pushed him towards the door to the little compartment. He tried to protest but he noticed all the people looking at them and finally gave in.

He sat down across from her, gripping the seat very tightly. The Eye started to move and Draco panicked. "We are going to die!" Hermione rolled her eyes while Draco squeezed his shut and placed his hands over his face.

Once at the top, Hermione turned to see Draco's eyes still closed. "Malfoy." He doesn't respond. "Draco. Open your eyes." She leaned over and gently moved his hands form his face. He slowly opened his eyes. "Draco, look."

He looked over and gasps. All of London stood before them. He could see every building, all the people bustling around and the car zipping past. He was in awe of how beautiful and peaceful it was.

"My dad use to take me here as a child. I felt like I was a flying." He turned to see her starting out the window.

He didn't say anything, just turned back to look out onto London. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she smiled at the carefree smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They arrive back at the Granger's just as the sun was setting. Hermione unlocked the door and flipped on the light to the empty and dark house. Draco stood awkwardly at the door.<p>

"Thanks...for today." He rubbed his hand over his neck.

Hermione gave a small smile. "You are welcome."

They stood in silences for a few moments. His eyes bounced around the room. He could see pictures of Granger as she was growing up. At the sight of the dozens of pictures that filled the room, he felt some jealously towards her. Her parents clearly loved her.

"Well. I should be going..." He didn't move.

"Do you want some food?" She said so fast that she wasn't sure it sounded like words. She hid her face in her hands so he wouldn't see her blush.

He smiled. "Um. Where are your parents?"

"Conference. Dental conference."

"A what?" She smiled at his confusion.

"They are dentists."

He looked at her and cocked his head sideways. "Don't make up words Granger."

She laughed. "I am not. They are like...midwitches for your teeth."

He still looked at her like she was crazy. "Right..."

"So..food?"

He smiled, he could see a losing a battle. And honestly, he wasn't ready to go back to the dark and lonely manor just yet. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco sat on the balcony off of the guest room. It was late and the sky was clear. They had finished dinner about an hour ago, which Hermione ended up ordering pizza. He had discovered his new favorite food which had Hermione laughing at him as he kept stealing her crust.<p>

"There is Draco." He pointed up at the constellation. Hermione looked up to where he pointing.

"The one you are named for. Is that common in the Malfoy family?"

"For the Blacks, yes" Draco laughed a little. "Do you know the two myths behind it?"

She shook her head.

"In Greek myth, they call the dragon Ladon. He guarded the golden apples on the tree in a garden trended by the Hespersides. They were the daughters of Atlas. Hercules was sent on a quest to obtain the apples under the pledge to Eurystheus. But he learned from Nereus that he could not pluck the apples himself. He must get help from Atlas. So he shot and killed Ladon with an arrow, making way for Atlas to enter and pluck the apples. However, the goddess Hera was so sadden by the death of Ladon, that she placed the dragon in the heavens. So she would always remember him."

She watched as Draco told the sad tale of the dragon. He paused for a moment to look back at the sky. "And the other one?" She asked quietly.

"The legend of Thebes, it tells the tale of Draco as a horrible dragon that guarded a sacred spring. He slew the soldiers of Cadmus, the first king of Thebes, who trespassed into his cave to gather water. Cadmus fought the dragon and won. After the dragon died, Athena appeared and told him to sow the ground with the dragons teeth. The teeth sprang up as a group of armed soldiers who helped Cadmus found Thebes."

He said nothing after that, keeping his eyes on the sky. Hermione watched his face. "Greek myths always end so sad."

He turned back to her. "How so?"

Hermione sighed. "Well. Look at Persephone and Hades. He kidnaps her cause he fell in love with her. But after her mother causes the world fall into an horrible cold he allows her to leave. But he tricks her into eating four pomegranate seeds which forces her to return to the underworld four months out of the year. Causing the world to have winter four months out of the year. It is just sad."

He studied her face. "Do you think she loved him? Do you think Persephone loved Hades?"

She focused her eyes onto his. "Yes. I think she did. She returned to him every year."

He shook his head. "But she was forced to return to him. How could she? Love someone who only brings death?"

"Cause. Even someone likes Hades needs to be loved. Being the caretaker of death must be awfully lonely." She looked back up at the sky while he looked at her, wondering if someone was capable of loving one who brings only death to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**The Eye is amazing, btw. lol and the Underground is scary! But still ride it at least once if you visit London ;)**

**The story is Persephone and Hades is my favorite Greek Myth. Not really sure why, I just like it haha.**

**Thank you to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!  
><strong>

***03/06/15 - 200 words added! Woot.**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Preview:<strong>

Draco gave her a sad smile. Rubbing his hands over his mouth. Before he could saying anything, an Owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet on her bed. The headline clear as day

**LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES AZKABAN  
><strong>


	5. The Shattering Moment

Draco was starting out the window from his bedroom onto the gardens. He was thinking about all that had happened over the last two months. He had spent almost every Wednesday with Granger since the day at The Eye. She had taken him to a thing called the cinema, where they watched an old movie called _A Streetcar Named Desire_. The irony was not lost on him that the leading lady was named Stella. He had gotten into an habit of calling Stella the way Stanley called for her at the end of movie, which ended kind of sad. The next week she had taken him to the planetarium, which he rolled his eyes at cause they could just look at the stars at night. But he had enjoyed himself by whispering the myths of each constellation into her ear. She took him to the Zoo, where she forced him to feed a giraffe, which he will never admit openly that he enjoyed.

The more he saw the muggle world, the more he wondered how wrong his father had been about them. He had to admit, spending time with her was fun. It kept his mind off of what was going on within the Manor.

* * *

><p><em>"Malfoy, why are you spending so much time with me?" She had asked him while she fed the baby giraffe. She hadn't called him Draco since the day at The Eye. Which didn't go unnoticed by him. But in all honesty, he kept calling her, Granger. So he really couldn't complain.<br>_

_He looked her, slightly puzzled. "Um. I am not sure. To be honest." He picked at the wooden plank that separated them from the giraffes. "I guess, I just want one summer where I don't have to worry about anything." He watched her as she held out the lettuce for the baby. He wanted one summer where he didn't have to think about what the next year brought. He picked up a piece of lettuce from her and held it out for the other giraffe that had came up to them._

* * *

><p>He rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't want to tell her the real reason he was spending so much time with her. And that was because he wanted to forget completely about the mission he had been given for the coming year. He wasn't sure if he could actually do it. He couldn't tell her. It would ruin whatever it was they had and he needed it. Just till the summer ended. She could go back to hating him once the school year started.<p>

He idly played with the sleeve that covered his arm. He knew that the mark that laid under it would give her enough reason to hate him. He kept a glamor charm on it when he was around her. He sighed while dragging his hand through his hair. Stella flew in and hooted before dropping the Daily Prophet onto his bed. He looked at her while she flew back to her perch. He was surprised that she hadn't brought a letter from Granger, who Stella had grown rather attached to. He leaned over his chair to grab the paper and opened it. The headline caused him to curse and drop it onto the floor. _Well. Fuck._

* * *

><p>Hermione was reading through <em>The Catcher in the Rye <em>while sitting on her bed, Stella hadn't drop in yet to pick up her letter to Malfoy. She was still rather confused as to why he was spending his summer with her. She had been weary of it. But the more time she spent with him, the more she saw the carefree Draco. One that wasn't cruel or arrogant. He had his moments where he would catch himself about to say something mean or snide. She would pretend she didn't hear them. _  
><em>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hermione put a bookmark in her book before rushing over to the desk to get the letter for Stella, along with apple slices. She turned around and dropped the letter. Draco was hovering outside her window. He gave her a small wave before she rushed over and opened the window.

"I thought you were Stella." She looked a little disappointed.

Draco climbed through the window. "Oh I see. Granger. Missing my bird more than me?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." She placed the plate with the apple down on her desk.

He moved to sit his broom on her bed and turned to look at her. She was in some PJ shorts and a tank top. _Damn._ Why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was before? _Malfoy. Stop. You are here for a reason._

"You haven't gotten the Prophet yet, have you?"

She gave him a puzzled look. Why did he look so nervous. "Um. No. I tend to get them a little later in the day when I am in London." He nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Granger. These past few months...have been...amazing." He fixed his eyes over her head at the window. Because he hoped that if he didn't have to look her in the eye, the outcome would be better. In all honesty, he was a bloody coward and he knew it. "I just wanted to say...thank you. For helping me forget. But, it's time to go back to the real world..."

"Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye to me?"

Draco gave her a sad smile. Rubbing his hands over his mouth. Before he could saying anything, an Owl flew in and dropped the Daily Prophet on her bed. The headline clear as day

**LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES AZKABAN**

He saw her move towards the bed to pick it up. He rushed towards her, and grabbed it before she can. The act caused his sleeve to raise a little. And he knows in his heart that she has seen what he has been hiding from her all summer.. She grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve to see the Dark Mark staring back at her.

"No..." She dropped his arm.

"Herm..." The first time her name would have slipped form his lips.

"No! You do not get to call me that." She backed away from him. He saw the panic in her eyes. She lifted her hands to her face to hide the tears.

"Granger...I..." He can't seem to come up with any words to make this better. "This is who I am. You can't change that. And you have known that all along."

She dropped her hands. And his heart broke a little at the sight of her tear stained face. "You are right. I should have known. That you are nothing more than a coward. That is all you are Draco Malfoy, a fucking coward."

He was shocked for a moment. He had never heard her curse before. But when her words finally sunk in, his eyes darken and he moved towards her. She kept her ground as he towered of her small frame. "Is that what you think of me?"

She looked him right in the eyes. "Yes." Her voice broke a little.

He nodded his head but doesn't say anything to her. He moved around her, grabbed the broom but before she could say anything else to him, he flew out the window.

* * *

><p>"Wait, What?!" Ginny and Lupin were staring at the couple. They couldn't believe their ears. She had known all along he was death eater!<p>

"You knew. All along." Lupin says very quietly.

Hermione nods while Draco looks away. Reliving the moments that lead up to that fight was easy to tell. This...this was hard. He knew that he broken her that day. And he knew that it was only the beginning.

"Don't worry. She didn't know everything. She never knew what I was doing with the Vanishing Cabinet or that I was sent to kill Dumblebore. She just kept my secret that I was a Death Eater. Which was hard enough for her." Draco says, still staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"But how. How did you two end up together?!" Ginny hasn't moved from her spot in hours. She has been hanging on every word Hermione and sometimes Draco told.

Hermione shifts in her seat. "Harry, Ron and myself followed him before term started. He was headed to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. We watched him enter and decided to climb to the roof. He was in the back looking at The Vanishing Cabinet. Which at the time none of us knew what it was or what he wanted to use it for. He looked up and saw me. I could see the panic in his eyes and I knew at that moment that he was scared of whatever it was he had to with it. I just knew." She ran her hands over her jeans, trying to smooth out a non-extinct wrinkle. Draco reaches over and grabs her hand, lacing it with his. She gives him a smile.

Ginny and Lupin watch the couple interact with each other as if no one else was there.

"We didn't speak to each other that night. Only panicked glaces. We didn't speak to each other till the train ride back to Hogwarts, nearly a month later." Draco says, giving her hands a squeeze.

"When Harry wanted to know if Draco was a death eater or not. Hermione, you offered to go instead. Is this why?" Ginny asks.

Hermione nods her head and a blush runs up her face. "I didn't mean or want to lie to any of you guys."

"What happened, that day on the train?" Lupin asks. Draco and Hermione look at each other before another blush runs her face and gives a smug smile. Ginny and Lupin look at each other, trying to hide a smile. Whatever happened the day on the train back to Hogwarts, changed the dynamic of Hermione and Draco's relationship, forever.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco and I didn't speak for the rest of the summer. Harry was convinced that Draco was a death eater..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**We have a zoo here that you can feed the giraffes, i think it is cute lol**.

**Sooo who's ready for the train ride back to Hogwarts?!**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

***03/07/15 - 400 words added**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six Preview:<br>**

"I'll go and spy on him." Harry said before getting up to grab his cloak.

"No! I will go." Hermione said before she could think. Harry and Ron gave her look. "I will go. It will be less suspicious if I disappear for a little bit."


	6. Hidden on the Train

Hermione rested her head against the window of the compartment that Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself had claimed as theirs. She was vaguely listening to Ron and Harry tell Ginny about them following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley last month. They weren't sure what it was that the Malfoy's were so interested in there, since Hermione had gotten caught before she could actually find out what it was that they were all standing around.

She still hadn't told them what Malfoy was. And she wasn't sure why. She was hoping that if she just didn't think about it then it wasn't true. But it was. She had seen the mark clear as day on his forearm. His panicked look both in her bedroom that day and then again at Borgin was etched into her mind.

"I think he is. Don't you, Hermione?" Harry voice brought her back to the present.

"Hmm?" She didn't actually hear what he had said.

"Malfoy. Being a Death Eater. I think he is. Why else would he be at Borgin with Death Eaters?"

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. _"Don't be ridiculous Harry. He is sixteen." _Nice going Granger. Another Syltherin trait. Lying to your friends._

"I am not sure..." Harry gave her a questioning look.

"So 'Mione. How was your summer?" _Thank you Ginny for the save._

"Oh you know. Did muggle things." Hermione said, vaguely.

"Well considering I am not a muggle, no I don't know." Ginny said while a small smile on her face.

"Went to The Eye, cinema, planetarium...zoo...muggle things."

"Who did you go with?"

"Mum and dad" _And the lies just keep coming._

Ginny nodded her head. Hermione looked back over to Harry and Ron, who were in deep discussion about something.

"I'll go and spy on him." Harry said before getting up to grab his cloak. Ron nodded.

"What? Harry, no!" Ginny said, getting up to stop him.

"He will be talking freely between all his friends, maybe he will confirm my suspicions." He pulled his invisibility clock out.

"No! I will go." The words came out so fast she wasn't sure she actually said them. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"That isn't a good idea, 'Mione." Ron said. She shook her head.

"I will go. It will be less suspicious if I disappear for a little bit." She grabbed the cloak from Harry before anyone could say anything else on the matter. _What are you doing, Granger?!_

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in a compartment in the very back of the train. He was staring out the window, thinking about all that had happened over the summer. Between Granger, Granger finding out about him and his mission, he was extra snappy at people.<p>

"Draco?"

"What?" He snapped. He knew they were talking but this was the first time during the whole train ride that they had addressed him.

"Calm down Mate." Blaise said while shaking his head. The door to the compartment opened in walked Theo. Draco watched him for a moment, thinking he saw something else slip in behind him. _You are going crazy, Malfoy._

"So. How was your summer, Draco?" Pansy asked, he could hear in her voice that she was treading carefully. He wasn't fully paying attention to anything she said. His eyes still focused on the door..

"Hrm?"

"Summer? How was it?"

"Fine."

"Didn't hear a whole lot from you." Blaise said, watching him carefully.

Draco finally pulled his eyes away from the door to look at him.

"Yes. Well when your house is full of death eaters, it is kinda hard to get away." He heard a small gasp from beside the door. Or he thought he did. _Fucking Potter. _There was only one person who would be snooping around him and it was Harry Fucking Potter.

The trained started to slow down. "Looks like we are here." Everyone started to get up and gather their things. Draco stayed in his seat. He knew he was here and he was going to deal with this, now.

"Coming, Draco?"

He nodded. "In a minute, I have to take care of something first."

No one questioned him and started to head out of the compartment. Once everyone was out of the compartment, he stood up and heading towards the door.

"I know you are here, Potter." He said so quietly that unless you were in ear shot, you would miss it. "Always snooping around where you don't belong." He saw it, it was fast, but he saw the movement. He reached out his hand and grabbed the figure by the door. "I swear to God, Pott...Hermione?" He pulled the cloak off the head of the person to see Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

"Hello."

He looked at her for a full minute. "What are you doing here?" He finally said.

"Oh you know. Got lost." She said cheeky.

"Do not be coy with me, Granger."

He saw her shift from one foot to the other. Or at least he thinks he did. The only part of her body he can see, is her head. "You are here to spy on me for him. Aren't you? Why?" His voice came out a little stronger then he wanted. He saw her flinch.

"He..." She takes a breath. "He thinks you are a Death Eater." She said very quietly.

His eyes get big. He moves towards her, placing one hand on either side of her head, trapping her in. "Thinks? You mean he doesn't know?" _Colour me surprised, Granger._

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She actually wasn't sure why she hadn't told Harry.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Draco said, very quietly.

She shakes her head. "I...I don't know."

He narrows his eyes and leans his head in. "Why didn't you tell him, Granger."

"I told you. I don't know." Her voice a little stronger.

He gives her a smirk. "I think you do know." He leans in even more. "So why don't you tell me, Hermione." Her name comes out very quietly.

"I told you. I don't..." She doesn't finish her sentence as he brushes his lips against hers. Hermione's brain shuts off and she isn't sure what is going on. After a few moments, she drops the cloak and kisses him back. He doesn't move his hands from their spot but he pushed his body towards her, fulling trapping her against the wall next to the door. She brings her hands up to his face, kissing him deeper. Draco refuses to touch her with his hands. Scared that if he did, she was disappear. He pushed his leg in between hers while slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione felt him pull away from her, bringing her bottom lip with his teeth. Then when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She bangs her head against the wall, trying to slow down her heart.

"What the..."

* * *

><p>"Fuck" Draco leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. He had no idea why he did that. But something about her not telling Potter about him, brought him some sort of comfort. He would never admit out loud that the day she called him a coward, hurt him. He didn't want to be a coward. But he felt like he was stuck on the path that was carved out for him.<p>

_What the fuck are you doing to me, Granger._

He gets up from the wall, straightening his clothes before departing from the train. Running his hands through his hair, questioning his sanity.

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, pulling her left arm through the sleeve of her robes. She quickly and quietly slid between Harry and Ron. She hadn't missed much of the Sorting of First Years.<p>

"So? Is he one?" Harry whispered so only the three of them could hear. She didn't answer right away. Still thinking about what had happened on the train. Ron nudges her with his elbow.

"No. No he isn't." She said so quietly that they almost didn't catch it.

She looked up and saw him sitting with his head in his hand, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

_Granger. What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**There it is! The first kiss. Was it too soon? I hope not!**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**Thanks to henben for catching my spelling mistake!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven Preview:<br>**

"Took you 22 days." He said, not looking up. She knew he had waited every day after dinner for her to arrive at the broom closet on the third floor. And every night she had chickened out.


	7. 22 Days

Day 5:

It had been 5 days since the train and Hermione was avoiding Malfoy. She threw herself into her classes, which she had half with him. She still hadn't full processed what had happened on the train. And wasn't sure why it happened. It wasn't like he had ever made any indication that he liked her or anything. Quite the opposite. _Ugh. Damn you Malfoy and your confusing ness_

She was currently sitting in the library, trying to work on her DADA homework. Trying being the operative word. After a few moments of staring at her blank parchment, she looked up and looked around the room. She sees him walk in and scan the room. His quickly finds her. But before he can move any closer to her, she gets up, gathers her things and rushes towards to the door. She pushes past him and smells a faint hint of old leather, like he had been out playing Quidditch. She doesn't say a word to him and he doesn't move to stop her.

* * *

><p>Day 12:<p>

He knew she was avoiding him. And he didn't like it. He had no idea what caused him to kiss her on the train 12 days ago. And he wasn't sure why he was adamant to talk to her. He had tried to corner her a few times the past week, but she always managed to slip away. He knew he should be working on his mission, rather than following Granger around.

Which brought him to his current location, The Room of Requirements. He had spent the past few days just trying to find the damn place. Now he was riffing threw hundreds of useless items, trying to find the damn cabinet. He had been in here for about an hour and had no luck finding it. He finally sat down, putting his head in his hands.

_Can I actually do this?_ That thought had crossed his mind a lot lately. He knew he had to, with his fathers fuck up, he had to. But he had to first find the cabinet, then make sure it actually works. He absentmindedly traced his finger over his dark mark. He wasn't sure who he was anymore.

* * *

><p>Day 15:<p>

The Sixth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were crowded around the cauldron. They weren't sure what they were going to learn today. But the potion had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it.

"Can anyone tell me what potion this is?" Slughorn asked to the class. Everyone looked at each other. Finally Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It is Amortentia, a powerful love potion." She said. Slughorn smiled.

"Correct, 20 points to Gryffindor. Now. Amortentia doesn't actually create love, for that is impossible. But it does cause a very very powerful infatuation or obsession. The aroma has a different smell to each person. The smell will be of what the person finds most attractive. Miss Granger, since you answered correctly, will you please tell the class what you smell?"

Hermione quietly walks up to the cauldron, she can feel his eyes on her. "Um. fresh cut grass, new parchment and..." She stops for a moment. She knew that smell. It was overwhelming her. "...Old leather" She closed her eyes for a moment then moved back to her spot in between Harry and Ron. She quickly looked over at him and Draco looked back at her.

Slughorn broke the contact when he told them that they would make their own Amortentia.

* * *

><p>Day 22:<p>

She knew his eyes where on her. They had been on her every day the past 22 days. 22 days since the train. She knew she was avoiding him. He knew she was avoiding him. Every night after dinner, she would head to the third floor and stare at the broom closet from cross the hall. She knew he was in there. She just knew it. And every night, she would talk herself out of going into the closet.

She talks herself out of looking behind her shoulder to the Slytherin table. It seems like no one had noticed that Draco Malfoy was burning a hole in the back of her head. Just as she is about to give into looking behind her, Harry and Ron sit down in front of her.

"Harry! You have to let me use that book!" Hermione rolled her eyes. That damn book. She reminded them that last time they played around with a book, Ginny got kidnapped, muggleborns were becoming petrified and Harry killed a huge snake. But no, lets just use a book that has foot notes from some child who is called themselves "The Half Blood Prince". The damn book had put a slight rift between the three of them.

"Ok. Ok. I will let you use it." Harry looks up to see Hermione give him an icy glare. Before he can say anything, she huffed and got up. Before she rushed out of the Great Hall, she noticed that Malfoy is no where to be seen. _Damn, fucking, dumb book._ Geez Granger, you seem to be dropping the F word a lot lately. _Damn Malfoy and his damn influence._

* * *

><p>She wasn't fully paying attention to where she was going. When she looks up, she is standing in front of the broom closet on the third floor. Before she can change her mind, she pulled open the door.<p>

"Took you 22 days." He doesn't look up. She knew he had waited every day after dinner for her to arrive at the broom closet on the third floor. And every night she had chickened out.

He sat on the floor of the closet with his head in his hands. Almost exactly how she found him almost 4 months earlier. She bites her lip. But she doesn't say anything and moves into the room. Sitting down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. She watched him idly play with his fingers. His sleeves are rolled up and she can see the Dark Mark. She reached out and pulled the arm towards her. Her fingers trace over the skull and snake. He takes a sharp inhale but doesn't stop her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, very quietly.

He gives a smirk. "Like a bitch." He closes his eyes at the feeling of her nails lightly scrapping against his skin. _A very dangerous road you are taking, Granger._

She finally looked up at him. Her lips parted slightly, like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He leans in and brushes his lips against hers. She moves her hand to grab his forearm. He gently pushes her to the floor of the closet, not breaking contact with her. He moves his left hand to prop himself up, so not to crush her. His other hand comes up and brushes his fingers against the column of her neck. His lips move gently against hers while her hand goes back to grabbing his forearm and her other coming up rest on his chest.

Hermione's mind was on overload. The only thing she could focus on is his lips and the smell of old leather. After a few moments, she finally pushed him away.

"We shouldn't be doing this" She whispered. He rested his head against her.

"I know." He doesn't move his head away from her. "I feel so conflicted."

"How so?" She felt his breath on her face as he sighed.

"I was told my whole life to think one way. But what, what if it was wrong?"

She brought her hand up to his face, gently moving his hair of out his face. "Draco..."

"Revolution is not easy, Hermione." He paused for a moment. "Not when you have a war raging on the inside."

She doesn't say anything as they lay there with the dust bunnies.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the table, looking at Draco Malfoy across the Great Hall. He is deep in thought, his head resting on his hand. After last night, she starts to see that there is more to Draco Malfoy then he lets on. She remembers something her mother use to tell her.<p>

_It's easy to live life in the black and white. Living in the grey is more difficult and sometimes painful. But more rewarding._

He locks his grey eyes with her brown ones and in that moment, she knew there was no going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**

**Soo this was kinda hard to write, not sure why lol. Hope you all are enjoying the story! And also, the very very very last chapter of this story is done, just gotta now write everything in between!**

**Thank to all who have favorited, reviewed and followed this!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight Preview:<br>**

"If this is going to work, we have to be honest with each other!" She yelled.

"Fuck Granger, what do you want me to say?!"


	8. The Mulberry Trees

"Harry, you can't give it to him. It is cheating!"

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library the day before the first game of the year. It had been two months since Draco's confession in the broom closet. She wasn't sure what they were. They had had a few stolen kisses in dark corridors. They talked about everything but what she really wanted to talk about. His mark and what it meant. She had seen him a few times disappear into the Room of Requirements, but she hadn't had the nerve to ask him what he was doing in there.

"Oh come on, Hermione. I know you helped him during the try outs!" Harry had pulled her from her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. Yes she had. But she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't get the position of Keeper. "That is not the same thing!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"Harry what happens when the next game comes up? Hrm? You can't keep feeding him a luck potion!"

Harry didn't say anything. He noticed she was looking around the library, like she was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Do not change the subject Harry Potter!" She ignored his question. She knew who she was looking for. She hadn't seen him all day and she had a feeling she knew where he was.

"Hermione, come on. He will be find for the next game. All he needs is the confidence to do well now, and the rest will fall into place." He ignores her eye roll and goes back to his homework.

* * *

><p>Draco left the Room of Requirements, running his hands through his hair. The bird went in alive but came back dead. Which meant that he was no closer to get the damn cabinet to work. As the door behind him disappears, he leans against the wall. He was still so conflicted on what to do. His mother meant the world to him and so did her safety. But the nagging moral side of his brain and heart was getting louder with each passing day. And Hermione Granger had gotten under his skin.<p>

He banged his head against the wall. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave her alone. She was like a damn drug.

"You know, if you keep doing that. You are going to cause damage to that pretty head of yours."

He looked up to see her standing there with all her books in her hands and her hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

"Think my head is pretty, huh?" He gave her a small smile at her eye roll.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little scared of the answer.

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Please, Draco. I know that's not true and I know this is the Room of Requirements. So. What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He snaps at her.

"If this is going to work, we have to be honest with each other!" She yelled.

"Fuck Granger, what do you want me to say?!" He ran his hand over his face. He really doesn't want to fight with her. Not now.

"I want you to tell me what grand mission you are on for You-Know-Who!" She was fuming. She knew what the mark meant. She had been pushing that nagging logical part of her brain away.

He looked up to see the tears in her eyes. He gets up and slowly moves over to her. He puts his hand on her face, gently brushing the tears away.

"Whatever it is. Just know that I am doing it to protect the ones I care very much about."

She locked her eyes with his. "There are other ways to go about it." She whispers.

He continues to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Not with the card I have been dealt with."

She shakes her head. "One day, that excuse is going to run out."

He gives her a small smile. "Yes, well till that day comes, I plan on using it as much as possible." He leans down and brushes his lips against hers. "So, Granger. Gonna cheer me on tomorrow?" Changing the subject to something happier.

She gives a small laugh. "Not a chance."

"And there is the Granger I know." He brushes his lips against her once more.

* * *

><p>The common room was filled with cheer. They had won the first game of the season, thanks to Ron Weasley. Hermione and Harry smiled as everyone chanted "Weasley is our King."<p>

"I guess the potion worked." She said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Harry gave her a small, knowing smile. "That. Or he thought it did."

She looks at him, shocked. "Harry Potter! Are you telling me that you only made him think you gave it to him?!"

Harry laughed. "Everything Ron did today, was totally him. No luck. No potion. 100% him."

She continues to look at him, totally shocked. "I..."

"Have I stumped the great Hermione Granger?!" He gives a proud smile.

"Don't get use to it!" She tries to look upset, but smiles. "You are a good friend, Harry James Potter."

He puts his arm around her shoulder. "You too, Hermione. You too."

She takes a small sip of her drink again, thinking. _But am I? I am lying to you guys._

* * *

><p>She pulled open the door to the tower to find him sitting on a blanket. He looked deep in thought but she notices he has a carefree smile on his face. She stood there for a moment and studied him. He looked so much younger when he wasn't thinking so hard. After a few moments, he looks up at her.<p>

"Hi." He whispers. he beckoned her to come and sit next to him.

"Hello." She settles down next to him and looks up at the stars. Her hands resting behind her back to prop her up. Her fingers a few cementers away from his. He gently brushes his fingers against hers. She blushes slightly.

"Have you heard the story of why mulberry trees are red?" He gives her a sideways glance and she shakes her head.

"Is it a sad story?" He lets out a small laugh.

"Perhaps." He laces his fingers with hers. "Pyramus and Thisbe were a couple who lived in Babylon. They fell in love with each other but where forbidden by their families to wed. There was a wall that separated the families home. Within the wall was a small crack and every night Pyramus and Thisbe would whisper their love for each other. Finally unable to take it. They decided to run away with each other."

He idly plays with her fingers. "They were to meet under a mulberry tree outside the city. Thisbe arrived first only to find a lioness who had just killed an animal. She panicked and ran away, dropping her cloak on the ground. The lioness chased after her and ending up ripping the cloak apart and left the blood of the animal on it. Pyramus arrived later to find the cloak and assumed the worst. Believing his love had been killed, he kills himself. Blood spattering onto the mulberry tree, turning the white fruit, red." He takes her hand into his and starts tracing the lines of her palm.

"Thisbe came back to tell him of what had happened to her. Finding him, dead, under the tree. After she mourned, she kills herself too. The Gods listened to her lament, forever changing the fruit of mulberry tree to red to honor the beauty of forbidden love."

Hermione watched him play with her fingers. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him the whole time he told the tragic tale of Pyramus and Thisbe. She didn't ask if the story had deeper meaning. Cause she already knew. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed her hair away before deepening the kiss.

He moved her to lay down on the blanket, not breaking the kiss. She moaned slightly at the feeling of his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. He skimmed one of his hands up her thigh to rest on her hip, sending small shock waves through her body. His fingers play with the bottom of her shirt while he deepen the kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She let out a gasp when he bit her lip and moves his hand under her t-shirt. She could feel his hand moving up her stomach but her mind was focused on his lips and tongue.

Draco pulled back and pulled her shirt up to just under her bra. He gave a small chuckle.

"Looks like you did cheer me on today, huh?" He smiled at her blush, her bra was lacy and green.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She said before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"You are smiling." Pansy said as she sat across from him. Draco was thinking about last night, every time he thought about Hermione's bra, it brought a smile to his face.<p>

"You are so observant, Pansy." He said into his goblet. He looked up to see the morning mail and choked on his pumpkin juice. An owl dropped a letter right in front of him.

With shaky hands he pulled the letter to him and opened it.

_You are taking too long. I have another mission for you, young Draco._

It wasn't signed, but he knew who it was from. He dropped the letter into his lap and put his head into his hands. After a few moments, he looks up and sees Hermione across the hall, laughing at something someone had to her. She looked so happy and carefree.

Without another word to Pansy, he got up, gathered his things and rushed out the Great Hall. He needed a moment to himself. To think about everything.

* * *

><p>Harry noticed Draco leave the Great Hall in a hurry, which seemed to be his MO nowadays. He quickly stood up before any of his friends could notice and slipped out of the Hall to follow him.<p>

He saw him quickly turn the corner that lead to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry quickly followed, but kept to the shadows. Finally arriving at the bathroom, Harry could hear voices coming with in. It sounded like Malfoy was talking to Myrtle. But he couldn't make out what they were saying. Harry moved closer to the main door to the bathroom but still could only hear muffled talk.

Finally he slipped into the bathroom to see Malfoy sitting on the floor of the bathroom and Myrtle hovering over him.

"You should just tell her. Talking might help." Myrtle said. _Talk to who?_ Harry thought. He tried to move even closer since he couldn't fully hear Malfoy, but his foot hit the wall and the sounded echoed through the room.

Draco looked up and panicked. No one knew he would come in here and talk to the ghost. He felt guilty that he couldn't talk to Hermione about it. But there was somethings he didn't want her knowing.

"Who is there?" He demanded, standing up. He drew his wand just in case. He sent out a stunning curse, just to be safe.

Harry cursed under his breath as the stunning spell just nearly missed him. Harry sent the curse back to him and Draco saw him in the mirror.

"Dammit, Potter! Mind your own fucking business!" He yelled, throwing another spell at him.

It happened so fast, neither one of them knew what happened. But Harry had yelled an unknown spell and Draco felt like his body was being ripped open.

He fell to the floor, in pain. Blood spilling everywhere. He could feel cuts ripping open all over his body. He couldn't breathe. All he could feel was agonizing pain. He faintly heard Potter being yelled at by someone but he didn't know who. Then finally, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed Harry had disappeared and finally went to look for him. She was turning the corner on the first floor when she ran right into something.<p>

"Hermione?" She looked to see Harry who was pale.

"Harry? What is wrong?"

"I...shouldn't have used it." He whispered. He was still horrified at what had happened.

"What? Used what?!" She was starting to panic. But before Harry could tell her, Snape rushed down the hall with Draco in his arms. Hermione could see, clear as day, his shirt was soaked in blood and his breathing was shallow. As he rushed past them, Hermione could see the blood on his face and the open cuts on his arms and neck. She could only assuming they ran down onto his chest.

"What did you do?" She turned to Harry, not noticing the tears running down her face. Harry looked like he was going to sick. But he couldn't say anything at all, couldn't shake the vision of Malfoy laying on the bathroom floor with pools of blood pouring out of him.

Neither one of them noticed Myrtle, floating above them. Not till she spoke. "People bully him too, you know. He feels oh so lonely and can not tell her how he really feels. He feels as though he must do it alone or he will be weak. He's not a bad person." With that, she disappeared into the wall. Leaving Harry and Hermione in the hallway, with only their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Oh my goodness! Long long chapter. lol! Can we feel the angst? Poor poor Draco =(  
><strong>

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine Preview:<br>**

Her fingers traced over one of the many scars that were left on his body from the Sectumsempra cruse. He shifted slightly in his sleep causing her pull her hand away. He turned over, his left arm reaching across the bed. Once he settled, she began to trace the mark.


	9. The New Mission

Draco woke in the Hospital Wing a week later. He absentmindedly listened to Madam Pomfrey tell him that he still needed rest and should stay another week. While she went over all the potions he would have to take to regain his strength and blood loss, he looked down at his chest to see ten 1-inch scar scattered across his body. She told him that she was able to close the other ones around his body, but since the main blunt of the spell hit in him in chest, the cuts there were too deep and scarred over. He didn't wonder who had put the glamor charm on his arm for he knew it was Snape.

He gently traced one of the scars that was just above his heart. He hadn't muttered a word to Pomfrey and it wasn't till she addressed him head on that he finally looked up.

"I am sorry I was unable to heal those before they scarred, Mister Malfoy." She said, giving him a gentle smile.

He shook his head. It wasn't her fault. "It is okay. Thank you."

Patting him on the shoulder, she left him to rest.

* * *

><p>A week later, Draco was finally able to leave the Wing. While putting on a new shirt, a letter fell from the pocket. He groaned. He knew he lost 2 weeks to the nasty spell that Potter had shot at him. So he could only imagine who the letter was from. He turned it over in his hands two time before opening it.<p>

_Our spot. Tonight._

_-H_

He honestly didn't think Hermione would visit him. And he wasn't sure if Potter had told her what really happened in the bathroom. But he was happy to see that she wanted to see him. He shrugged the shirt fully on and buttoned it up before leaving the wing.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry in two weeks. Which wasn't surprising since Harry hadn't muttered a word to anyone in those two weeks. But she was still fuming from what had happened in the bathroom. Harry had nearly killed Draco Malfoy. Luckily, the really story of why he had been in the Hospital Wing hadn't leaked to the students. Snape had made sure of that.<p>

She was sitting in the broom closet on the third floor, waiting for him. She had gone to see him once, when she dropped of his clothes that Snape had cornered her into doing. She had been so scared that he was going to die. She had seen the bathroom and all the blood mixed in the water that had flooded the room. It nearly made her sick. She couldn't believe Harry had been so stupid to use that spell.

Her thoughts were broken when the door opened and Draco was standing there. She smiled brightly at him as she got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Missed you too, Granger. Now come." He said, pulling her along the hall.

"Where are we going?" She said, letting him pull her along.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped them in front of the Room of Requirements. He turned around to her.

"Okay, stay here." He started to walk in circles till the door appeared. He grabbed her hand again and opened the door.

Inside the room was dark, but the ceiling was mimicking the night sky. In the middle of the room was a circular type bed with lots of pillows and blankets. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"If you want to look at the stars, we can just go outside."

He shook his head. "It is too cloudy out. This way we get a perfectly clear sky." She smiled at him.

"Okay." She moved her way into the room and sat on the bed, patting it. He followed her and sat down next to her. "So. Are you okay?"

He snored. "Yeah. Just a few scars." He said not looking at her. He toed off his shoes and moved to lay down on the bed. She followed him and laid down next to him, lifting her head so he could put his arm under her neck. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"So. What myth will you tell me tonight?" She snuggled closer to him as his fingers played with her hair.

"Did you know that Hermione was the daughter of King Menelaus and Helen of Troy?"

"Yes. But that is not whom I am named for..."

"Oh?"

She shook her head. "No. My mother named me after Hermione in Shakespeare's _The Winter Tale_. She was a queen. Very beautiful, good and kind. I guess a lot to live up to."

He looked down at her head which was resting on his chest. "I think you live up to it quite well." He felt her smile against his chest.

His fingers trailed down her hair onto her arm. She shifted slightly, pulling her body closer to his. His fingers continued down onto her left side.

"Oh yes." Her voice caused him to stop his trail. "I have to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party." She said it into his chest, she hoped he didn't actually hear her. He raised his eyebrow.

"And are you going to this party with anyone?" He was hesitant to ask. _Please say no. Please say no._

"Well. Cormac McLaggen asked me..."

There was silence between them. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about it. No that was a lie. He knew exactly how he felt. But he also felt like he couldn't be jealous cause him and Hermione hadn't actually talked about what they were to each other.

"Draco...say something." She lifted her head to look at him, his hand still resting at her hip.

"What did you say?"

"Well...I..." She looked away from him and he knew the answer.

"You said yes." He finally moved his hand away from her hip and sat up. He ran his hand over his face. _Calm down Draco. She isn't yours. Remember?_

Hermione sat up. "Well. I couldn't very well say no. Then I would have to give an explanation and I am sure you don't want the whole school knowing we..."

His mind hoped she was going say what he wants her to say. "That we are?"

"Seeing each other." She said into her hands.

He had a smile on his face, he reached forward to pull her hands away from her face. "Is that so? We haven't gone a proper date."

She brushed her hair away from her face. "Sure we have." She blushed at his chuckle.

"I don't think snogging in a broom closet counts." Her blush deepens. "Come here."

She scoots across the bed and he pulled her in his lap.

"I have grown to care for you..." She trailed off.

"It is a dangerous road we are traveling down, Hermione." He brushed some of her hair back.

"Well. You might just be worth it." She whispered.

"That is nice of you to think that. But we both know it isn't true."

She shook her head. "If I have learned anything this year, it is that you are much more then you let on, Draco Malfoy."

He leaned up to kiss her, his hand wound in her hair. She moaned softly and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. His other hand moving up the front of her shirt, pulling the buttons apart. Once all the buttons were undone, he gently laid her back down on the bed, while her hands went to work on his shirt.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to the light streaming through the enchanted windows. She shifted and felt an arm tighten around her waist. She turned her head to see Draco Malfoy, fast asleep and completely naked. She blushed at the thought of what they had done last night. She turned her full body to face him and she studied his face. He looked so carefree and relaxed. He was breathing steady and softly. In the light she could finally see his chest and the aftermath of the cruse. She could see the 10 scars that graced his chest. There was no pattern to them. She sat up, holding one of the blankets to her chest, as he rolled over onto his back.<p>

Her fingers traced over one of the many scars that were left on his body from the Sectumsempra cruse. He shifted slightly in his sleep causing her to pull her hand away. He turned back over, his left arm reaching across the bed. Once he settled, she began to trace the mark. She had traced it so many times that she knew the tattoo by heart. She was engrossed with the tattoo that she hadn't noticed that he had woken up. He was quietly watching her study the mark. She traced over a sensitive spot and he breathed a sharp inhale.

"That tickles" His voice was laced with sleep. She looked up and withdrew her hand. She gave him a small smile.

"Sleep well?" She could feel the blush creep up her face.

"Mmmhmm. Very well." He pulled her back down to lay on the bed, pinning her under him. "You?"

The blush had fully crept up her face. He laughed and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I will take that as a yes"

* * *

><p>"Found a party crasher, Professor Slughorn." Filch had Draco by his collar as he dragged him into the room.<p>

Hermione came out of her hiding spot to see him. He looked very pale and tired. She knew he had been spending every night the past 2 weeks in the Room of Requirements. She still had no idea what he was up to in there and every time she brought it up, he would avoid it.

"Ah. Mister Malfoy!" Slughorn came up to the duo, Snape following close behind.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. He was stalking around the door."

"It is alright. Young Mister Malfoy may stay." No one noticed that Draco's eyes kept shifting towards Hermione. And everyone in the room mistook his smirk for smugness. Hermione knew it was cause he was happy to be near her for the night.

"He won't be staying." Snape grabbing his arm and dragging him from the room.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded to her. She quietly left the room to follow them.

* * *

><p>"Draco. I am trying to help you. I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother. She is worried about this new mission." Snape had pulled Draco down the hallway before he stopped and pulled them both into a dark corner.<p>

"I can do this myself. He gave the job to me. Okay, I have it all figured out!" Draco hissed.

"If this is about.."

"Stop talking. Now." Draco walked away from Snape.

Snape stayed there for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and turned on his heal to leave.

Hermione was hidden in an alcove. _What on Earth? New mission? _Her mind was on overload with the new information she had just heard. She knew he was looking for something in the Room of Requirements, where the two missions connected? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Draco, standing right in front of her.

"This is the second time I have caught you sneaking around, Miss. Granger."

She looked up to see him giving her a knowing smirk, she gave him a weak smile.

"I apologize, Mister Malfoy."

He let out a small laugh before leaning down to give a quick kiss.

"What are you doing out here and not in the party?"

"Oh. Got bored. Cormac tells dreadfully boring stories."

She smiled at the huge smile that graced his face. He held out his hand. She took it and he pulled out of the darkness.

"So, tell me, Miss. Granger. Do you know the story of the Ash Tree Nymphs?"

She smiled at him as he told her the myth of how Nymphs came to be. But in the back of her mind, she kept thinking of this dangerous new mission and what it entailed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**

**Well! I am so sorry this took so long. It as been a long couple of days! So I will be posting both chapter 9 and 10 today! Woot woot!**

**It was also pointed out that there seems to be some jumps from past to present tense, I did not notice this, so I will go through the other chapters and fix it!****Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Preview:<br>**

Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of Hermione. Her face showed no emotion while he was littered with it.

"Hermione, there is a reason why binding spells are no longer practiced!" Draco cried. "It is permanent, no going back."


	10. Peacock and Phoenix

3 months later, Draco left the Room of Requirements, with a smile on his face. The bird came back, alive. One mission down...one to go. He looked up to see Hermione standing there, tears in her eyes.

"It was you. Wasn't it?" She said, trying very hard to hold back tears. "The poison mead. The cursed necklace. It was you."

Draco didn't say anything. He felt like the Sectumsempra cruse had hit him all over again.

"And your silence gives me the answer." Finally. The tears started pouring down her face. He moved towards her but she shook her head. "Why?"

"Because...I am a coward." He whispered. "Hermione. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"You don't poison mead or curse a necklace and don't expect anyone to get hurt!" She said, her voice raising. "I could handle whatever it was that you were doing in that room. But this...killing people..."

"It wasn't indented for them!" He yelled, finally losing the battle within himself.

"And that makes it better?!" She finally screamed. Her emotions getting out of hand. "You are not a killer, Draco!"

"He is going to kill me!" They both stopped. Hermione's tear soaked face staring him down. Draco finally couldn't keep it in. He had to tell someone. "He is going to kill me if I don't kill Dumbledore."

Silence echoed the hall. Draco didn't even know that tears were falling down his face till one fell onto his arm. All the pent up emotions he was feeling over the past few months. All the anger and hurt and cowardliness where finally pouring out of him like a faucet on high.

"But guess what? I can't do it. So I poisoned the mead, hoping he would drink it. Cursed the necklace, hoping he would touch it. I didn't mean for Weasley or the Bell girl to get hurt." He finally slide down the wall.

"Draco..." She slowly made her way to him. She crouched in front him, slowly wiping the tears from his face. "You don't have..."

"The choice has been made for me. I have to protect my mum and dad." He whispered over the tears.

She continued to wipe away his tears and rub his back. She had never seen him so broken before. He wasn't Malfoy, the death eater. He was, Draco, a boy trying to keep himself and his family alive. In that moment, she made up her mind.

"Draco, there are other ways..." She said

He shook his head. "You don't understand, Hermione. You can't protect me. Not from him."

"Come." She said, getting up and holding her hands out for him. He looked up at her, confused. He finally took her hands and she pulled him with her.

* * *

><p>"We can't tell him! Hermione, he will know. He will know and he will kill me!" Draco was panicking. Hermione had lead him to Dumbledore's office. She turned around and placed her hands on his arms.<p>

"Draco. We aren't here to tell him. Just. Just trust me. Ok?" She looked at him, pleading with her eyes. Finally he nodded.

"Alright. I trust you."

She muttered the password and they head up to Dumbledore's office. Draco had only been in here a few times before, but he always had Snape or another teacher with him. He never had to deal with the old man one on one. It didn't help that he was panicking that the Dark Lord would know he was here and think he ratting out to the old man.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, with a small smile.

"Professor." Hermione said, smiled back. Draco didn't make eye contact him, still fearing that he will be found out.

"What can I do for you?" He said, placing his hands on top of his desk.

"I was hoping...you could possibly, perform a...binding spell." Hermione said very fast. Dumbledore raised an eye brow and Draco looked at her, completely shocked.

"Hermione..."

"Miss. Granger, you do know what a binding spell entails?" Dumbledore said, cutting Draco off.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Hermione, you can't do this." Draco said, turning her to face him. She looked in right in his eyes. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can."

"Miss. Granger, you do know that if you do this, you will never be allowed to marry another. You will be bound to Mr. Malfoy forever."

Draco hadn't taken his eyes off of Hermione. Her face showed no emotion while he was littered with it.

"Hermione, there is a reason why binding spells are no longer practiced!" Draco cried. "It is permanent, no going back."

"I know that they are no longer practiced! And I am okay with it!"

Dumbledore watched the two of them go back and forth. He had a small smile on his face. He knew that Hermione had been spending more and more time with young mister Malfoy and he knew it was good. For both of them. He watched as Draco leaned down and rested his head against hers.

"Hermione, you can't protect me." Draco whispered to her. She shook her head.

"I can try" She whispered back. He pulled his head back to look at her. He knew it was a losing battle. He knew that no matter how much he voiced his dislike, deep down in the pit of his stomach, he wanted her to want to protect him.

"Okay."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. We will need some help."

* * *

><p>Snape wouldn't say he was thrilled when Dumbledore requested his help in a binding spell. But he couldn't say he was surprised. He knew that Draco had been spending time with the Granger girl. Deep down he knew it was for the best. Draco had been pushed into a corner and had no way out. It was why he had made the Unbreakable Vow with his mother to protect Draco.<p>

"Alright. Draco, Miss. Granger. Please grab each others left forearms." Snape stated.

Hermione and Draco stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office with Snape on one side and Dumbledore on the other. The grabbed each others left arms. Hermione placed her hand right over the Dark Mark, she gently rubbed her fingers over it, which was concealed under a glamor spell. Draco gave her a weak smile.

"Now. This will hurt. The binding spell will bind your souls together. Protecting each other, feeling each others emotions. You will be marked with a tattoo as well."

"Where will the tattoo go?" Hermione asked.

"That is for the binding spell to decided." Dumbledore said.

The two of them nodded. Dumbledore and Snape placed their wands on the linked arms.

"Aeternitas namque tenetur. Manibus habebunt invicem." The two wizards said together. A bright light wrapped around Draco and Hermione's arms. "Dolor et tristitia et gaudium et partem vitae." Once they muttered the last words, the light sunk into the arms causing the two teens to scream in pain.

The light faded, the pain vanished. Draco looked down, a huge phoenix rising from the flames, covered his whole right forearm. He looked up to see Hermione holding her left side.

"Are you okay?" He moved towards her. She nodded.

"Yes. Just my side..."

Draco gently raised her shirt a little. She blushed. Dumbledore and Snape had already turned their back to give them some privacy. On her left side, from hip to top of her ribs was a tattoo of peacock. He gave her a smile and pulled her shirt back down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before the two Professors turned back.

"Thank you Professors." Hermione said.

Snape nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Draco still haven't looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "Off you go."

Draco and Hermione started to move towards the door of the office before Dumbledore stopped them. "Miss. Granger, a word real fast."

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco. "I will meet you in our spot." He nodded and left. Snape following behind. She moved towards the desk and sat down.

"I am sure you are aware of the missions that young Mister Malfoy has been put on it." He said, sitting down behind his desk. She nodded. "And yet, you still want to protect him. In fact, you pretty much just married him."

She nodded. "He is...different. I know he is being forced into a life he doesn't really want to be apart of. But he is stuck because he wants to protect the ones he loves."

He gave her a smile. "That he does. I know that Draco's mission is to kill me. But I also know that I can not confront him without it tipping off Voldemort." He gave her a sad look. "He truly is stuck with no really way out. But he has you. And that in itself is enough to fight for what is right."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. He knew. He already knew and wasn't doing anything about it.

"But sir..."

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Hermione? Is everything ok?" He rushed towards her. She nodded her head.

"Uh. Yes. I was just leaving." She gave him a quick hug and turned to leave.

"Miss. Granger. Your books." Dumbledore held up two black leather books. She once again gave him a puzzled look and took them.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"The books were a way for you two to communicate, correct?"<p>

Draco and Hermione nodded at Ginny, who had been hanging on to every word the couple said.

"It was like Riddle's diary. It was the safest way for us to talk." Hermione said, she had tissues in her hands. Talking about Draco's near death experience was difficult for her to talk about.

"So. He knew he was going to die." Lupin stated. The news that Dumbledore not only knew he was going to die but allowed Malfoy to work on his missions while in school was a little...unsettling.

Hermione nodded. "I honestly couldn't tell you how Dumbledore's mind works."

Lupin nodded. "Everything he does, he does it with a mea..."

Draco screamed, holding his left arm. The mark was moving around. "Fuck!" He doubled over, holding his arm close to his body.

"Draco!" Everyone rushed to him before the door opened.

"We have a problem." Tonk said, moving into the room. "Death Eater just arrived outside."

Lupin cursed. "Of course. I was wondering why it was taking them so long to call the boys back. They have been tracking them."

"Draco. Did you know this?" Hermione said quietly

He shook his head. "No. I allowed us to get captured. This is my fault. I was selfish in wanting to see you."

"Whatever the reason is, we can't stay here." Lupin said, standing up. Tonk nodded.

"Ginny. Did Harry tell you about any..."

Before Tonk could finish her sentence, there was a loud bang and whole house shook.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**

**Here is chapter 10! Don't worry, we aren't over yet!**

**Phoenix: Rebirth**

**Peacock: Integrity and the beauty we can achieve when we show our true colors.**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Preview:<br>**

"Where is Potter?!"

Hermione didn't answer. She quickly looked at Draco, who was trying hard to keep his face emotionless. She could feel his fear and anger. When the curse hit her, she screamed and Draco fell to the floor in agonizing pain.


	11. Mudblood

The door to Number 12 flew open and in walked Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and a few Snatchers. Walburga Black's portrait awoke but did not scream or make a sound as the group moved past them. The house was empty, or so it looked. Once the group moved to the stairs, Bellatrix heard it. A very faint shift behind the door to the right of her.

"Find them. They are hiding here somewhere." She sneered to the Snatchers. They nodded and started to spread out.

"What about Draco, is he still here?" Narcissa whispered.

"Don't worry Crissy. Your son is still here."

They heard some scuffling from downstairs. But Bellatrix ignored it and moved towards the room, she unlocked the door and walked in. Narcissa and Lucius followed.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we interpreted a party, Crissy." Bellatrix wondered into the room. She didn't raise her wand to other four ones in her face.<p>

"Draco!" Narcissa rushed into the room to see her son bound up and sitting in a chair next to the Granger girl. Hermione wand was raised to her...mother-in-law? Narcissa stops just short of the wand and looked her son over. "We are just here for the boys. We mean no harm."

"I highly doubt that, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, she tried to keep her voice steady in the presences of her in-laws. Who didn't know they were her in-laws.

Tonks moved in front of Hermione. "I suggest you lot leave, before it get ugly."

Bellatrix tutted. "Now now Nymphadora. Is that anyway to greet family. After all, you did capture three of our young boys. We are simply here to collect them."

"Preferably nonviolently." Drawled Lucius.

Lupin snorted. "I highly doubt you three do anything nonviolently."

"Shut it you little half-blood!" Bellatrix drew her wand. But before anyone else could do anything, Bellatrix disappeared and reappeared with Hermione in her arms, wand at her throat. "My my my. What do we have here? Harry Potter's mudblood friend." She laughed.

Ginny raised her wand but Lupin stopped her. "No. She has the higher ground in this." Ginny looked at Hermione, who nodded her head slightly and lowered her wand.

"Bellatrix! This was not part of the plan!" Naricssa had rushed to her son, quickly undoing the spell that held him. She pulled him to his feet.

"Now now dear sister. Plans change." She pushed her wand deeper into Hermione throat as Lupin and Tonks moved slightly. "Move and she dies." Everyone in the room stopped.

The door opens and the Snatchers walk in with Zabini and Goyle, unharmed. Narcissa moved to the boys. Bellatrix nodded to the others and the Snatchers move to Tonks, Lupin and Ginny, taking their wands from them. Lucius moved to Draco and Narcissa, he quickly looked over his son.

"They are unharmed, lets go Bellatrix." Lucius said to her. She gave him an evil smile.

"I think the Granger girl might be of some use." She turned to the Snatchers. "Take these three into the kitchen. Granger is going to tell us where Harry Potter is."

Draco's eyes widen slightly. His heart was pounding fast and he could feel Hermione's fear. _No no no no no_. He knew whatever his aunt had in store for her, he wasn't sure neither of one could handle it.

"I don't..." Hermione stopped talking when the wand pushed deeper into her throat.

"Quiet you!"

"Bellatrix! There is no need for this. We have what we came for." Narcissa pulled her son towards her.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "Yes. But I didn't expect to find the mudblood here!"

Lupin, Tonks and Ginny struggled against the Snatchers, who had firm grips on them. Bellatrix nodded her head to the door.

The Snatchers moved out of the room and closed to door behind them. Bellatrix smiled and turned Hermione to look at her.

"Now now Mudblood. Where is Potter?"

"I don't know." The curse hit Hermione and she held back a scream. Draco also held back a scream. He could feel the pain coursing through their bodies. He knew they would find out that they were bound together if his aunt kept this up.

"Do not lie to me, Mudblood!" Bellatrix hit her with another curse and another. Hermione fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Draco quietly made it to the wall next to the door, leaning against it.

Hermione whimpered. "I told you, I don't know."

"Where is Potter?!"

Hermione didn't answer. She quickly looked at Draco, who was trying hard to keep his face emotionless. She could feel his fear and anger. When the curse hit her, she screamed and Draco fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

"Draco? Are you all right?" Narssica ran to her son, who held his hand up.

"I am fine, mother. Just...weak from being bound up." He looked up to see his aunt over Hermione, knife in hand. _No no no no!_

Hermione's screams echoed through the room as Draco clutched his chest. He could feel the knife cutting through her skin. He ignored his mother worried and knowing look.

Her body was screaming in pain and sobs. The knife was cutting through her skin, she could feel the blood running down her arm. His voice was faint in the back of her mind. _Remember Hermione. Happy Thoughts, Love. Remember the night I told you I loved you._

Her vision was spotty and before she could even think to respond, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts was filled with chaos. Death Eaters were everywhere you turned. Hermione was quickly running through the crowd of people, pushing slightly. She had to find not only Harry and Ron. But also Draco.<em>

_She kept rushing through the hall before she was pulled into the an alcove._

_"What..."_

_"Shh."_

_She looked up to see Draco. He looked tired and out of breath. She threw herself into his arms._

_"Hermione. You must get out of here. Now. Grab Potter and Weasley and run." He ran his fingers through her hair._

_"You could..." She was cut off with a shake of his head._

_"You know I can't. We have already talked about this." His fingers traced her face and gently brushed the tears away. "Hermione. Whatever happens. Whatever I do in this war. Please know. Please know...that I love you."_

_She didn't say anything but she leaned up and kissed him. Her fingers running through his hair. They forgot about the world outside the alcove for a few moments. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers._

_"Draco..."_

_"We must go. Now." They were pulled apart by Snape. Draco nodded to him._

_"Draco...I do too." He gave her another kiss._

_"Keep your book with you. I will write when it is safe." And with that Snape and him disappeared into the crowd of Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a bright light shining through the window in a bedroom. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and reopened them. She sat up slight, only to find a heavy weight laying on her legs. She looked down to see Draco. He was fast asleep across her legs. Something shifted in the chair next to the bed and she turned to see Ginny waking up.<p>

"You are awake." Ginny whispered.

"Where are we?" Hermione said quietly.

"A cottage, on the coast of Wales."

"Wales?" Breathed Hermione. Ginny nodded. Hermione looked at Draco, who was still fast asleep on her legs.

"Yes. Dobby, he came and saved us. Brought us to this cottage. Lupin thinks we are safe for now. He will send word to Harry when he can." Hermione nodded as Ginny came to sit on the bed next to her. "His mother. She made it look like we kidnapped him again." Ginny said before Hermione could ask.

She reached across and idly played with Draco's hair. He shifted slightly in his sleep. "So. She knows then."

"Yes. She knows." Draco said, his voice laced with sleep. He lifted his head and rolled his neck. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a weak smile back. He stood up and moved to the head of the bed. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, love?"

She gave him a small nod. Her eyes move to her arm and the bandage that covered it. She reached for it but Draco grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. She looked up at him and he shook his head. She looked at Ginny.

"Malfoy, she should look at it." Ginny said, quietly. He nodded and released her hand.

Hermione pulled the bandage from her forearm and clear as day, red and angry was the world _Mudblood_ craved in her arm. She traced the tender skin around the words. She knew it was going to scar. The words were carved deep in her skin.

"It doesn't defined you, Hermione." She looked up at Draco's soft words. He sat down on the bed next to her and traced his fingers on her face. She grabbed his left arm and traced the mark. It didn't defined him either. He rested his head against her.

Ginny quietly left the room, allowing the couple much needed time alone.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Lupin was waiting outside the room when Ginny closed the door.<p>

"I think she will be. It helps that he is here." Lupin nodded.

"The bond nearly killed him. But he held on. Perhaps there is more to Draco Malfoy then we realized."

Ginny nodded and looked back at the door. Perhaps there was.

"After hearing the story, I think there might be." Ginny said softly.

"Got word from Harry. They will be here in a fortnight."

Ginny nodded again and softly opened the door to let Hermione know. But when the door creaked open, Ginny heard Draco's voice. Telling Hermione the story of Achelois, the goddess who would help drive away pain. Ginny smiled and closed the door again.

Yes. There was a lot more to Draco Malfoy then any of them realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**

**Couldn't leave you guys hanging too long with the preview I left in the last chapter ;)**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Preview:<br>**

"What will happen when this is all over?" Ginny said quietly to Hermione so to not wake Harry and Ron.

Hermione turned to face her, barely making out her face in the darkness. "I don't know. But I hope it is something happy."


	12. Hermione Isn't Married

Hermione woke two weeks later to loud noises outside their room. She felt Draco stir behind her, tighten his arm around her middle. She gently rubs the sleep from her eyes and listens to the two voices.

"Harry. You shouldn't just barge in on her. It isn't polite! She might not be up and dressed yet!" Hermione hears Ginny say sternly.

"Rubbish! She is fully clothes and most likely reading a book! It's 10 in the morning."

Hermione knew she was fully naked from last night. And she definitely spent it reading a book called "Draco Malfoy and All His Favorite Positions."

"God. Potter's voice is so fucking loud." She felt Draco's breath on the back of her neck. She let out a giggle and nodded. He kisses the back of her neck and rolls her over onto her back. "Good morning, love." He said before kissing her. She let out a soft moan not hearing Ginny yelling.

"Harry! NO!"

The door opens and in walks Harry Potter. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, adjusting his glasses. He stops dead and Ginny ran into him.

"Harry! She is with..."

"MALFOY?" Harry screams before covering his eyes from Draco's naked backside that is covering Hermione's nakedness.

"Told you, you shouldn't just barge in." Ginny says while trying to hide a laugh.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing in bed with Hermione? Naked?!"

Draco, rolls off of Hermione and covers her with the sheet. He sit up, insuring the sheet is covering him as well before leaning against the headboard.

"Well, Potter. Before you rudely interrupted, I was saying good morning to my lovely, naked wife." He says, smugly.

Ginny and Hermione groan. Harry drops his hands from his face.

"Your what?!"

"Wife. As in person I am married to." Draco says slowly, ignoring Hermione's slap on his chest.

Harry looks at Ginny then back at Hermione then back at Ginny. Ginny looks at him with no shock in her eyes.

"Hermione isn't married." He says, looking back at Hermione. Who was giving Malfoy a death glare. Who was giving Harry a smug look.

"Harry. Perhaps we should allow them to get dressed." Ginny says, before reaching for Harry's hand.

"Hermione isn't married." He says again, pulling his hand away. He looks at Hermione for answers. She bites her lip and turns to look Harry in the eye. "Right?"

"I am." Her voice is very quiet. Draco brushes his fingers across her before lacing them. Harry doesn't say anything and walks out of the room.

Ginny sighs. "Get dressed. I will go and make sure he is okay." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco descend down the stairs of the cottage to more screaming. This time it is Harry and Ron screaming at Ginny.<p>

"We were gone for three weeks. THREE WEEKS. And we come back to find that not only did we have relocate to a new hide out but also that Hermione is married to FERRET FACE?!" Yup. That was Ron.

"How could you keep this from us, Ginny?" Harry's voice cracks a little.

"Keep what from you? I found out two weeks ago myself!" Ginny yells back.

Hermione sits down on the stairs while Draco sits in front of her, holding her face in his hands.

"You could have written us. So we weren't blindsided by this!" Harry's voice was raising a little.

"Oh yes. How about 'We captured Draco Malfoy. OH and by the way. He has been married to Hermione for over a year now.'!" Sarcasm drips from Ginny's voice.

Draco rests his forehead on her while they continue to listen to the three of them fight. Like children eavesdropping on a parent's argument.

"He has to be blackmailing her! There is no way 'Mione would willing marry him."

"Ronald. Do you think so little of Hermione that she would allow Draco to blackmail her."

"Oh Oh! It is 'Draco' now!" They can hear Ron slamming his fist into something hard. "Fucking Malfoy thinks he can come and just swoop 'Mione away. I won't allow it!"

At this, Draco had had enough. He got up and slammed opened the door. Causing everyone to jump. Hermione scrambles up and follows him in.

"If you have something to say to me, Weasel. Say it!" Draco was fuming.

"Draco." Hermione and Ginny say together.

"No. We all know why he is actually pissed to find out that she is taken. It is because he is in love with her and now he is lost his shot. Well guess what Weasel. It was me who was there for her when you were off doing Merlin knows what with Brown. You are just pissed because it was me she choose over you." Heat was rising off of him and Hermione could feel his anger and his love.

"You are also the one who teased her and bullied her for 5 years! I never once called her a 'mudblood', never once made fun of her hair or her teeth! And I didn't let my crazy aunt torture her on the floor while you stood by and watched!"

"Ronald!" Her voice made him jump. "That is enough." Hermione moves into the room.

"'Mione, you can't honestly tell me you love..." His face went pale.

"You do not get to decide that." Her voice is steady.

"Hermione. He is a death eater and almost killed Dumbledore." Harry finally piped in.

"No. He isn't. He is just a kid who was forced into a life he wants nothing to do with in a war none of us should be fighting." Tears build up in her eyes and Draco reaches for her hand. She grabs onto his hand and leads them out of the room. Leaving a shocked Harry and Ron behind.

Ginny turns to leave as well. "Ginny." Harry's voice causes her to turn back around and she shakes her head.

"She is right. I have heard their story and he really did get the wrong end of the stick. And we are all just kids fighting someone else war." She left them standing in the room.

* * *

><p>Draco rests his head in his hands as he listens to the ocean. He takes a deep breath of salt air in. He left Hermione to sleep off her anger. He needed a moment to himself.<p>

"Ginny said you two are bonded together." He doesn't look behind him as Harry spoke. "She said that you guys can feel each others emotions. That when Hermione was being tortured, it nearly killed you." Harry came and sat next to him.

"She was on a fool's errand to keep me safe. But I didn't keep her safe. All I did was stand there." He rubs his hands over his face.

Harry watches him as he struggles with himself. He was not the same Malfoy he meet almost 7 years ago. Hell he wasn't the same one he saw over a year ago. He wasn't the stuck up, self centered boy he knew. He was a man who trying to keep the ones he loved safe. Much like what he was trying to do. "Lupin said she shouldn't have survived. The amount...the amount of times the spell hit her...she...he thinks the bond is what saved her. And for that. I thank you."

The two boys sat there, looking out onto the ocean. An unspoken truce hung between them.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have to leave?" Hermione asks him later that night while they were getting ready for bed.<p>

Draco sits on the bed. "I have to go back. I have stayed here too long. He hasn't called me but I feel the itch." He pats the spot next to him. She sits down and he wraps his arms around her.

"When will I see you again?" She whispers

"Very soon. I promise." He rests his head on top of hers. "There is something at Hogwarts he wants. It is why we got caught there. He had sent us to look for something. Look in the Room of Requirements. Okay?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. All he said was it had something to do with Ravenclaw and to look in the Room. Look for it, alright?" She nods her head against his chest. He pulls them to lay down on the bed. "I will leave in the morning."

They lay there for a few minutes. "I love you. You know that, right?" She whispers into his chest.

He smiles. "I love you too." He pauses for a moment. "When this all over. I am going to marry you properly."

She laughs. "We are married properly."

He rolls them over so he is laying on top of her. "I am going to give you a big ceremony and a pretty dress." He leans down and kisses her.

"Deal." She whispers against his lips.

Hermione woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sighs and buries her head into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry spent the next few days hanging out with each other and catching up. Hermione gave the brief story of her and Draco, which Ron scowled through and rolled his eyes.<p>

On the third night since Draco had left, the group found themselves asleep on the floor in the cover patio of the house. They had spent the night looking at the stars and talking. Hermione informed Harry the news that Draco had told them. They decided to stay a few more days to figure out what it was in the Room of Requirements that Voldemort wanted.

"What will happen when this is all over?" Ginny says quietly to Hermione so to not wake Harry and Ron.

Hermione turns to face her, barely making out her face in the darkness. "I don't know. But I hope it is something happy."

"I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy openly admit that he was in love with a muggle-born." Ginny let out a little giggle.

Hermione smiles. "He wants a big ceremony when this is all over."

Ginny squeals quietly. "Oh I am so helping you pick out a dress!" There a moment of silence between them. "So. Tell me. Is he really good in bed?"

Hermione gasps and slightly smacks her arm. "Ginny!"

"I swear. If you start talking about Malfoy and his 'performance', I am sleeping inside." Harry mumbles while hooking his arm around Ginny.

The two girls giggle. Hermione looks up at the stars, thinking about what the future holds.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**

**Don't hate me! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have been super busy since we are in the process of buying a house! Sooo back to Hogwarts we go!**

**Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed and followed this story!**

**xxDomo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Preview:<br>**

"There is nothing here! I think Malfoy is sending us on a wild goose chase." Ron whines.

Hermione sighs and sits down and rests her head in her hands. Something silver catches her eyes, hidden under a pile of books.


End file.
